derechos_de_autor_y_medios_digitalesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario Blog:ProyectoCopyrightGestion/Derechos de Autor y las Industrias Musicales
Fragmento de texto tomado del artículo: Economic and Business Dimensions. Digitization and Copyright: Some Recent Evidence from Music. Fragmento del artículo escrito por: Joel Waldfogel. 2012 The effects of stealing on sellers ''depend on its effects on consumers, 'who differ in their willingness to pay ''for the product. Some attach valuations ''high enough so that, had stealing ''been impossible, they would instead ''have purchased the product. ''When they steal, each unit of theft ''reduces paid consumption by one entire ''unit. Thus, their stealing harms ''sellers one-for-one. ''But other consumers attach lower ''valuations to the product. If stealing ''had been impossible, they would not ''have purchased the product. When ''they steal, it brings about no reduction ''in revenue to the traditional sellers. '' Summarizing, does stealing harm ''sellers? It depends on whether the ''instances of unpaid consumption ''would otherwise have generated ''sales. That also explains why sellers ''and society should not view stealing ''the same way. When low-valution ''consumers steal, their theft does not ''harm sellers. But their consumption ''does generate a gain that otherwise ''''would not have occurred. '''Joel Waldfogel.'' Es claro que la industria musical ha crecido debido al modelo de negocio que había desarrollado e implementado hace unos 100 años, de grabar los sonidos o la música en artefactos como discos de vinilo, acetatos, casetes, o discos compactos, y entre otros artefactos que fueron surgiendo con el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías. Pero el desarrollo de la tecnología alcanzó niveles en los cuales la compra de este tipo de objetos físicos no era necesaria, ya que el surgimiento de la red mundial conocida con el nombre de Internet revolucionó los métodos de transferencia de datos e información. Las personas ya no necesitaban comprar el artículo que trae la música, sino que lo busca por internet o lo comparte con otros usuarios. Por lo tanto, ese modelo de negocio que la industria musical ha trabajado por tanto tiempo está obsoleto, y por ello, han surgido empresas que se encargan de vender estos productos en formato digital a precios muy bajos. Aun así, muchas personas en el mundo incumplen con las leyes sobre derechos de autor adquiriendo el producto ilegalmente en internet. Legalmente, si una persona adquiere un producto, tiene el derecho de compartirlo con alguna persona cercana. Por ejemplo, yo compro un taladro de última tecnología con todo el paquete de brocas, y una persona cercana a mi solicita el préstamo de esta artículo. Yo consideraría que no tendría ningún problema. Ahora, cualquier persona del común, podría pensar igual al momento de compartir mis adquisiciones con mi vecino. Por lo tanto, desde mi punto de vista, las personas comparten sus contenidos digitales en la red con sus amigos, y ellos a su vez con sus otros amigos sin pensar que están realizando actividades ilegales. Al igual, las personas que descargan contenidos digitales no lo hacen con la intención de robar o causar mal a alguien, simplemente adquieren un producto de un amigo. Los usuarios de la red denominan este tipo de actividad como una manera de compartir sus adquisiciones. Categoría:Entradas